


You're Not The Only One

by sighing_crustacean



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, but it's not important for the fic, but she's actually just pondering it really, nami is sick of her crew's stupid strength, nami/luffy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighing_crustacean/pseuds/sighing_crustacean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" ... those were the moments she knew it would be so much fucking easier if she had some stupid ability to do all the work for her. Then she wouldn't have to force herself to keep up with the insane superhumans that were her crewmates. "</p>
<p>[In which Nami ponders the virtues of having a devil fruit ability. Nami/Luffy just barely, if you squint.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in years. Randomly came to me while watching the Water 7 arc. Whoops.

Nami is smart. If anything, she knows that about herself. She is smart, she loves money, she will go down in history as the first person to make a complete map of the world, and the mikans on the ship are _hers_. These are just the bare, simple facts of _Nami_ , of everything that makes her _her_.

Sure, she doesn't pour over books of all kinds like Robin does, and she doesn't invent amazing weapons that defy logic like Franky and Usopp, she doesn't even know the names of half the shit Sanji uses to cook and there is no way in hell she could ever save someone from a common cold like Chopper - but Nami is _smart_. There were things she did that no-one else in the crew would be capable of. She knows everything there is to know about navigation - co-ordinates, graphs, ratios, it was all stuff that was second nature to her - but that wasn't the only smarts she possessed.

She could manipulate her way out of most situations that were not in her favor. She knew the ways of men and how to use that to her advantage, and she knew exactly how to word things so that the average person wouldn't notice the poison traps she had set that had no loopholes. Nami wasn't a particularly strong fighter, so, really, what kept her going and alive was her quick-thinking. If it weren't for her innate ability to trick, decieve and outsmart people.. well, she probably - no, she _wouldn't_ \- be alive today. And that got her by, most days. She could hold the fort long enough for the stronger fighters of the crew to show up and save her. It was _enough_ for her.

Usually.

But there were some days, just some desperate moments, where she wished, terribly and with her whole heart and body, that she had eaten a devil fruit. When Luffy had been caught between two buildings at Water 7, and the aqua laguna was nearly upon them. Every moment she had come a hair-breadth away from death, or worse, failure and capture back in her burglar days. When that asshole beast-man had kidnapped her and tried to make her his wife. When she knew she would be ok if she just kept trying and didn't cease for a single second, when she could make herself do the impossible and pull through...

...those were the moments she knew it would be so much fucking easier if she had some stupid ability to do all the work for her. _Then_ she wouldn't have to force herself to keep up with the insane superhumans that were her crewmates.

Nami huffed and lifted her eyes from her map, gaze coming to rest on Robin, who had two hands holding a book and a third bringing a cup of tea to her lips. To Brook, all bones and afro and style. To Chopper, laughing hysterically at some silly story of Usopp's, and to Luffy, a stupid look of concentration on his face as his hand sneaked impossibly close to the plate of food Sanji was taking over to Robin. She counted two seconds before a foot slammed down into the offending stretched limb.

Her captain's howl of pain ripped laughter from her. Maybe having a devil fruit ability would make things easier for her, but at least this way she had an excuse to dive in after her captain when Sanji sent him flying over deck.

Besides, why did she need an ability if she had her nakama to do the work for her?


End file.
